Electrically conductive inks containing enzymes are known in the art. In many cases, these inks use either bio-molecules, such as enzymes, or even whole living organisms to catalyze oxidation of substrates, such as alcohols and carbohydrates to release electrons and generate electrical energy. Despite substantial research in the field, the prior art inks are often extremely difficult to reliably produce and are extremely temperature sensitive. These factors have restricted the use and applications of such electrically conductive inks. Therefore, the art is in need of improved electrically conductive inks with improved properties, such as, but not limited to, ease of manufacture and temperature stability.
The present disclosure provides a solution to this long-felt need. The present disclosure provides an improved electrically conductive ink with the surprising electrical conductivity properties at elevated temperatures. Such a novel feature not been previously disclosed in the art.